One issue with conventional imaging systems the ability to image a large field-of-regard (FOR) at high resolution. Some conventional systems use a gimbaled seeker in which a gimbal moves a smaller high-resolution field-of-view (FOV) within a larger FOR. Some of these gimbaled systems may match scene motion to overcome smear and may isolate the image from the platform to reduce blur. Gimbals, however, are large, heavy and consume significant power and do not allow for simultaneous imaging of the entire FOR. Gimbals also are not generally suitable for extremely fast changes in line-of-sight (LOS) motion.
Some other conventional systems use ultra-large focal-plane arrays (FPAs) (e.g., greater than 35 mega-pixels (Mp). These FPAs are too large for many applications, are very expensive and do not address smear. Furthermore, the readout frame rate of many large FPAs may be insufficient for many high-frame rate, high-resolution, wide FOR applications. And, the complexity and cost of simultaneously focusing a large FOV on a single focal plane can be overwhelming. Providing adequate stabilization to limit smear becomes an increasing challenge in such systems, as do the challenges of off-FPA registration and processing via computational techniques to counter act the smear or obtain other resolution enhancement.
Thus, there are general needs for optical systems and methods for high-resolution imaging over a large FOR. What are also needed are optical systems and methods for high-resolution imaging that allow for simultaneous imaging of an entire large FOR. What are also needed are systems that can dynamically trade off FOV, resolution, frame rate, and sensitivity, systemically applying different trades in different areas at the same time. What are also needed are optical systems and methods for high-resolution imaging that reduce smear and minimize blur. What is also needed are optical systems for high-resolution large FOR imaging that are small, lightweight and do not consume significant power.